


TPG: Manipulation

by orphan_account



Series: The Perfect Gene [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Multi, Murder Mystery, Psychic Abilities, Romance, Science Fiction, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're not normal. None of us are. So grow a pair and use your abilities for something good, something useful. Rather than acing like a big baby! Please, tell me you aren't as selfish as you pretend to be...Please..."





	1. 1

> **CHAPTER ONE.**

**THE BATTLE BETWEEN SIBLINGS.**

 

She was always the first to know now. It hadn't always been that way. Hell, everyone knew things were different now. They loved it. CHANGE WAS GOOD. Right? It had been drilled into minds for years. Change was nothing to fear. Change was exciting. Growing up in such a small town meant that any change was immediately noticed. So, when Asera came running up shouting words of a newcomer as a worn out petite female trailed behind him, she was more than shocked that she hadn't heard anything yet. She didn't even question the woman beside him, too excited to hear more details. Prying her fingers from the cold metal bars of the school fence, Allayna shoves her male friend playfully. “Alright then, come on! Fess up.”

“OKAY! So, I was hangin’ around with Maeve right? And you'd never guess what happened!!” Ah, so it was Maeve. A soft, shy first year. Undeniably pretty and undeniably Asera’s type.

“You saw someone new?” Trust Asera to give the slowest explanation in history. Although, really, what could you expect from someone called Asera?

“Yes! I'm pretty sure they were twins. Brother and sister definitely. They were, well…” he trails off at the end, obviously trying to find a description that was not crass in his opinion.

“... gorgeous” Maeve finishes, a sheepish smile flickering across her face. This sparks an interest. New people that were attractive? It was like the jackpot. It was also way too good to be true. “Ya don’t happen to catch their names, right?” Hyena-worthy grins spread across Maeve and Asera’s faces.

“Pyralis and Nyx!! Pretty posh, eh?” A chuckle escapes Allayna as she nods in agreeance. Asera had always been a pretty good, well, stalker.

 

“Ally~” the name had come out almost as a purr. If it hadn't caused her to erupt into giggles, she probably would've smacked him. “What you after ya bloody bastard?” Now it was Pyralis who was laughing. “English is funny.” The twins were from Greece and had only recently started learning English. Their accents stuck out like a sore thumb even though they tried to hide it. Still, what he said was unacceptable. Allayna gave him her darkest glare, huffed loudly and turned away from him. Pyralis stared after her, confused, and looked towards Asera for clarity. “You seriously can't knock her scots slang as English. According to Al, it's special and needs to be protected.” “But… you are speaking English, no?” “Ye, but this is Scotland not England!” Asera was killing himself laughing by now and Maeve frowned furiously. “Oi, lay off him! He's a tidy fella, don’t worry Py. I have your back. Besides, wales forever!” “Y'know you sound like a scot now, bampot.” “How dare!!” Soon, the two were play fighting like usual which led to a few sneaky kisses. Allayna’s steel exterior faded quickly as she poked fun at the confusion scrawled across Pyralis’ face. And Nyx, she sat in the corner, as she watched the whole display and for the first time in a while, she smiled.

 

They say that your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die. However this wasn't the case for Allayna. She only saw two memories before she succumbed to the darkness. For this, she was glad. The friends that she loved so much would be the last thing she would see, hopefully she was headed wherever they were. . .

 

**“Breaking News! Another Scottish teen gone missing, only a handkerchief was left behind. The police are indicating that this is the same M.O. as the Able Abductor. Teen Allayna Sto—.”**

**Leoska House.**

Pyralis’ hand clutched the remote, his thumb turning pale white from the pressure he was holding against the ‘off’ button. Neither of them needed to hear the end of the news reporter’s sentence to know what had happened. Maeve and Ace had already disappeared. If there was any pattern, it made sense for Allayna to be next. The blond boy had learnt from a very young age that life wasn't fair, the police didn't always help and sometimes you had to admit the truth. Currently, the truth was that both Pyralis and Nyx were not safe so, of course, they needed to change that. He swung his head over to where she sat, her face as indifferent as ever. “We need to leave, Nyx.”

“What?”

“Don’t act naive. You know we can't stick around. Yes, Allayna was our friend. They all were. We can't stick around, we might as well be welcoming death with open arms!!”

“Where do you expect us to go? You can barely speak in a way that the Scottish can understand. It will take ages for anyone else to understand you. Even now, you're speaking Greek!” She knew those words would sting but they needed to be said. They needed to be smart not rash and right now, Py wasn't thinking clearly at all. They argued for a while more before he stormed out, muttering something about supplies. Nyx simply opened a book and tried to immerse herself in the world of Makaris.

 

**Tremblay House.**

“KAI!! I FOUND OUT WHAT WE ARE!!” The dark haired male bolted upright and cocked an eyebrow at his sister. “Leah, what?” Kai questioned her exhaustedly. His irritation is complemented with a rub of his temples using both of his index fingers. Leah had never known what 'quiet', 'personal space' or 'I'm going to my room because I have a headache' meant. An aggravated sigh escaped the small girl before she flicked a piece of hair off her shoulders and collapsed onto the open space of the sofa. “There are more people like us… They’re called capables… We aren’t the only ones,” she explained. Kai narrowed his eyes at her statement, the turquoise pigments seeming to turn to ice. It wasn't exactly something he could take lightly. “You’re being serious? You aren’t messing with me?” He asked cautiously, Leah was always one for a joke. She went on to ramble about how she would never do such a thing before continuing on to explain what she meant in full. Whether it was the tears that clouded her gaze or the way she clenched her fist, something screamed that she was telling the truth and he was more than inclined to believe her. Perhaps it was merely desperation getting in the way. It had always been something they had dreamed of. Friends that they could truly trust, people they could talk to- relate to. It was practically a miracle.

“We have to find them and I know how.”

 

**??? House.**

“We have all the ingredients, now we just need the oven.”

“I don’ understand your cookin’ metaphors!!” A sigh came from the bigger male.

“We need them to make the plan work. Especially her.”

“Roger that.”

“Unharmed. You can’t hurt a lady in such a way.”

“What about the boy? He ain’t no lady.”

“I suppose you are correct. Be careful though, she won’t want to join if we mess up her brother too badly.”


	2. Secondly,

CHAPTER TWO

THE BATTLE OF TIME

 

FIVE YEARS LATER

 

Leoska House

The air was crisp at this time in the morning. Every exhale released a cloud and every step made a sort of crunching sound. The thoughts of continuous sunny days lounging round the beach- they were long abolished. Pulling her coat tighter around her, she decided to head back inside. Pyralis would be awake soon and she would need to make him breakfast. He was not trusted in the kitchen. Not since… No. Nyx slung back the ranch slider and entered the small wooden cabin-style house. It consisted of simply a bedroom, a bathroom and then a kitchen/living room/launderette in one. But it was something so she could not complain. After she tiptoed to the kitchen, as anything heavier pretty much shook the entire house, she soon found out that they had absolutely nothing to cook.

 

Strange, she could have sworn there was something in there yesterday. She’d be darned if her brother had consumed all their food in a midnight snack. Loud footsteps alerted her of his presence and she soon spun around to give him a glare. “What’s that for?” A low, croaky morning voice grumbled.

“There isn’t anything to eat, I saved my food from yesterday so I could cook you a proper meal for our birthday…” Trailing off out of embarrassment, Nyx turned her head away with a sigh.

“Oh… You know what? I am going to get us some really good food!! Pancakes, burgers and even cake!! You’ll see!” Disbelief was scattered across her face, they hadn’t had those sorts of things in a long time.

“No. I will not let you steal.”

“I won’t be stealing!! I swear! I have many ways of making sure my little sister is happy!”

“We are twi-” her rebuttal is cut off by him pinching her cheeks with a ‘awe’ before dashing out the door. Nyx rolled her eyes with a glimpse of a chuckle. Despite the drastic physical changes, that they both had undergone, he was still the same little kid on the inside. Pyralis used to be the dorkiest kid around. A mophead of thick platinum ringlets soon turned into a softer blonde stylish hair cut. Skinny and lanky turned into muscular and lean. He still remained short, however. Standing at only about five foot eight…

 

Absentmindedly, she began tidying the house whilst her thoughts swarmed her. A few hours passed and still, there was no sign of Pyralis’ return. Half of her was worried but the other half prospered at the fact that this could mean that he truly would fill out his words. She tried her best to push the negative thoughts out of her head. Surely she didn’t need to be worried? Nothing bad had happened in five years, they switched countries every 18 months. Well, there was no choice. They were running out of money quickly. . . She needed to calm down. Nothing good came out of worrying. . .

\--------

“The deal of a lifetime!” It sounded sketchy. Perhaps it was the fact that he had to be taken to a desolate location to be told this deal. However, he was offered a lot of food. Pyralis mulled this over and soon realised that he didn’t really have another option. Besides, he had a feeling that they would go to extreme lengths to ‘convince’ him. So, begrudgingly, he agreed. Under one condition.

 

“No harm to my sister, yes?” His words came out a bit jumbled and hoarse- it had been a while since he had spoken in English but it wasn’t as hard as he had actually anticipated. “Oh! Of course! We certainly aren’t ruffians, did we give you that idea?.” Not to be stereotypical or anything but a buff man around 6 foot and covered in tattoos kind of screamed “ruffians.”

“No. I will meet you here with Nyx soon,”

\-------

“YOU AGREED TO WHAT??”

“Live with a group of people who are special like us? For free food? All we have to do is swear to stay there for eternity.” Pyralis hadn’t expected her to be thrilled but he definitely wasn’t expecting this reaction. His sister rarely yelled and when she did, it was terrifying.

“You seriously think that is a good idea? They could be working for them or trying to sell us on the black market or worse!!”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I thought I was the overdramatic one out of the two of us!” There was a long, stifling pause before Nyx replied and he was growing nervous. Had he screwed up? Was it wrong to accept the offer? What if it truly was a trap? It did seem. . .

“It is too good to be true.” That.

“We can’t go through life thinking anything good is a trick. That isn’t living. Besides, I won’t let you get hurt. I promised to protect you remember? I would never suggest this if I didn’t truly think it was a good idea.” He enveloped her in a tight hug and she immediately hugged him back. They stay like that for a few minutes until Nyx pulled back to say, “let’s do it.”

 

??? House

Kai watched as the corpse was taken away for assessment. In the four and a half years since he had come here, there had been 17 bodies. All killed in different ways apparently. Everyone was growing suspicious. No one felt safe, even though this was supposed to be a safe house. More like murder house. Leah, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying the experience. She was trying to play the detective and work out the mystery. She even had a murder board in their room. It was slowly driving him crazy. Did she not realise how serious this was?

 

He was worried. With the trouble she was causing, his sister was becoming a likely candidate for the next killing. The thought made him sick but he had to admit reality. And reality was that he probably needed to find a new place to live. How long could he endure this? What if it was already too late? It was already becoming strikingly obvious that not everyone had come to the house out of their own freewill. “Penny for your thoughts?” Kai looked up to see a familiar purple-haired girl.

“Ahh, it is nothing you need to worry about, amoureux” he spoke softly and opens an arm up for her to come next to him for a cuddle. She immediately took part and snuggled up to him.

“I don’t know what the French is about. You canadians are always so dissatisfied!”

“That sentence was very well-spoken.”

“You asking for a scruff up?” She turned her face away in fake annoyance and Kai shook his head in a silent laugh.

“No…”

“Serious though, you alright?”

“Of course, Allayna. . .”


	3. Then. . .

CHAPTER 3

THE BATTLE BETWEEN TRUE AND FALSE

 

On The Road to An Chumasach Teach Sábháilte

 

They weren’t in the car for too long. A few hours at most. Still, it felt like eternity. Neither could shake the feeling that they were driving to their doom. The windows were darkened on both sides, there was a barricade blocking view into the front seat but they could hear the breathy whispers from the front. Pyralis tried to remain positive, even cracked a few jokes, but it was no use. Guilt coursed through him one more as the possibility of him putting his sister in even more danger flashed through his head. He tried not to dwell on it too long and instead began thinking about all the possible good opportunities they may encounter.

 

When the car pulled to a halt once more, they expected to be merely dragged out for another bathroom break. They had kept well fed and quenched throughout the drive which was an entirely new experience. However, when they got out they were in awe. They were parked in front of a mansion! This simply could not be. . . Could it? The scene was something out of a movie. Freshly mowed gardens covered in flowers, an enormous white building highlighted by an ebony roof with matching window sills. A giant dark wooden door with an antique gold door-knocker in the shape of a four leaf clover. Polished marble steps that echoed the sound of their feet with every step. The tattooed man from earlier lifted the knocker only to twist it instead of knock it. The door slid open sideways and an electronic female voice welcomed them.

 

Creepy.

 

The inside was even more extravagant. The floor was more polished marble and the first thing their eyes laid upon was a black spiral staircase. There was an open plan that spread into a living room type area with a door at the end. Everything was monochrome. The sofa was white leather with black cushions and it faced a television of at least 50 inches that was attached to the wall. There was a dark coloured glass coffee table with three white coasters placed on it. Everything was in pristine condition and seemed untouched by any human at all. Pyralis felt considerably nervous. “Νόμιζα ότι είπατε ότι υπήρχαν πολλοί άνθρ?ποι εδώ;” Nyx whispered to him. “Ναι, αυτό είναι που μου είπαν” he responded. They made sure to speak quietly just in case there was a slight chance of anyone being able to speak Greek. For all they knew, being able to understand all languages could be someone's ability. Just as they were about to question whether there really were other people living in the mansion, a voice screeched “Lachie~~ You brought some new blood!!” A male of about 18 years old walked out from the door, that they now noted to lead into the kitchen, and approached them. He was a lot shorter than the tattooed man, “Lachie”. A lot younger as well. He had tousled dark hair, bright green eyes and an average build. There was a slight chubbiness to his cheeks and a broadness to his shoulders but other than that he was pretty lean. No one could deny that he was an attractive lad. The green eyes travelled over the twins and Pyralis couldn’t help but take a step in front of Nyx- just in case. Although she wasn’t very pleased and rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Chase, how many times do I have to tell ya- just ‘cause you’re the boss don’t mean you can push us ‘round. Or call us stupid nicknames. My name’s Lachlan, thank you.” There was more than a hint of irritation in his voice. Py’s eyes widened at the fact that this young male was the leader. How did that work? Was it a good sign that the leader of this cult-like place was a teenager? A glance at Nyx proved that she was thinking the exact same thing.

 

“Oh boohoo! Go complain to an ceannaire when he returns if you care that much. OR~~ I could go tell him how you’re behaving. I’m sure he would take your side, his heavy, over the second in command” Chase purred with a wicked smile. The twins breathed a sigh of relief. There was someone else in charge.

 

“Anyways, welcome to An Chumasach Teach Sábháilte. I am Chase Huntzberger, this is Lachlan McDonald. I know right? He’s Irish, he’s ginger AND his last name is McDonald!! It is so stereotypical. Now I’m hungry. . . What was I supposed to be saying? Ah!! Follow me to my office!!” Chase rambled on before he spun around to head up the stairs. Lachlan glared after him, looking as if he wanted to stab the dude. Py had to suppress a laugh at the two, they seemed more like a comedy duo rather than whatever you would call what they were. ( second in command and lackey? Ha, lackey. Lackey Lachie, Lachie the Lackey )

 

They followed him up the stairs which led them to a narrow hallway with an. . . elevator at the end? The hallway was flanked with 17 doors. Each door had a different ridiculously realistic pattern/mural and initial on the door. One was the sky with clouds and a letter ‘S’, the opposite was the night sky with the letter ‘R’. The next two were a wolf with the letter ‘D’ and a bobcat with the letter ‘F’. Next door had waves on it with a letter ‘K’. Py flinched at that, luckily no one saw because that would be utterly embarrassing. The opposite was rain with the letter ‘L’. Next was a lightning bolt with the letter ‘A’ and across from that was light bulb with the letter ‘J’. Was it supposed to be like electricity? Hm. After that were two magnets? Titled ‘M’. The door across had the card Ace of Hearts. There was no apparent lettering of any sort on it, was it supposed to be the A? The six doors after that had “deceased” spray painted on them in red. Pleasant.

 

Shivers ran down the twins spines. Immediately that fear and angst came rushing back, perhaps they really had done the wrong thing? Finally, they arrived at the end of the hall were a flight of stairs and a door stood. It was black with something that looked like it was supposed to be a crimson red lipstick print on it and the word “Chase” scrawled across, flanked by numerous hearts. This was his office? Nyx seemed absolutely appalled whereas Pyralis tried his best not to erupt in laughter. Could they really be in deep trouble when the second in command’s office door was a. . . joke?

 

“Mr. Huntzberger!!! You didn’t tell me that we would have company!!” Clearly, someone wasn’t exactly professional. As there was someone using Chase’s desk for something other than work. Nyx slammed her hand over her brother’s eyes. “Don’t perv on someone else’s girlfriend!”

“Now, now Carmel, head back to your husband. He’ll be missing you,” Chase spoke as if it was telling a naughty teenager to head back to her worried parent or something. Already, the morals of these people seemed questionable.

 

After a few awkward moments: during which the woman hurried out of the room trying to pull her clothes on; Chase maintained a blank expression and tidied his desk; Lachie pervved on the woman and then tried to get a glance behind a door to the left which presumably led to Chase’s room; Pyralis continued to laugh and muttered a few comments to his sister in Greek; and Nyx tried to remind herself of the chance that this could still be more than it appeared-- they finally sat at a desk with Chase sat opposite and Lachie stood behind him all menacingly. Suddenly, as if a magic wand was waved, the air became tense.

 

“We invited you here because of your powers obviously. You may think you are special but, like, you’re not. Everyone here is a Capable. Everyone has powers. We aren’t here to abuse that. Thing is, as you might’a guessed, people are getting murdered. We want you to help figure out whether it’s someone here or not. Basically, we are hiring you as our good old detective.”

 

“What,” was all they could respond. Why them? How? What? There are more people with powers? Apparently there were plenty. Murder? It wasn’t as if they were much safer outside of the place. Although Nyx felt uneasy, she could tell this was a bad idea. She opened her mouth to refuse when Pyralis interjected, “okay. Nyx’s a bit smarter but I am more powerful so I reckon we would make a good crime duo.”

 

Chase and Lachlan both raised an eyebrow. Someone’s English suddenly got a lot better…

 

As if sensing Nyx’s unease, Chase chirped up. “However, we are not entirely sure whether you’d be fit for the job. Here’s the deal, I will give you 48 hours here. Eat as much as you want, drink as much as you want but I have a small challenge. You must create a file on everyone who lives here. We want to know full names, a sketch drawing, what their power could be and your thoughts on them. If it is up to the standard we want then we have a deal, if you have any concerns after the time then you are free to go. No pressure. Do we have a deal?” In response, Nyx simply nodded.

 

“ο άνθρ?πος, ότι μάγκα μιλά πολύ” Pyralis commented on the way out.


	4. But. . .

CHAPTER FOUR  
THE BATTLE OF DECISIONS

 

Their plan was to hide a recorder in their clothing so that they could discreetly document the things that were said whilst also noting their actions and movements. They weren’t dumb, they’d have to work hard as secrecy was vital in their world. Although they did hope that they weren’t too secretive. Nyx was a little worried about letting Pyralis loose and he was a little worried about Nyx being alone but neither voiced their concerns as to not piss off the other. 

NYX   
She was in charge of the other building. Apparently there was a second mansion directly across from the one she was previously in. How many people are in this place?! Raising her hand to knock on the door, she tried her best to seem nonthreatening. It only took two knocks for the door to swing open and a dark blonde woman stood in front of her dressed in white. A white. . . labcoat?   
“Come in!! Are you alright? Newcomer, I suppose? Where’s the injury? Hm, you don’t seem to be in pain but you look tired. Long day or insomni-” the doctor rambled on as she ushered the fellow blonde inside.  
“No, actually I’m here to… help you.” Hopefully she’d buy it?   
“Oh!! Really? That is wonderful! I am Nadia Kowalski! Resident doctor here and fellow European. Your accent is beautiful, are you Greek?” Nadia had a very prominent accent that she’d place somewhere between Polish and Slovakian.   
“Yes, I am Nyx… Perseus,” apparently her quick thinking died when trying to come up with a name. Although Nadia didn’t seem to notice and simply began showing her around the infirmary. There was everything there. From surgery equipment to ultrasound and x-rays to a laboratory for creating medicine. There had to be some resident geniuses or someone with a special medicinal ability. 

“So what made you get into this field?” Nyx started the real questioning once she was sat down with Nadia sharing a pot of borscht. There was a younger male by her side that stared at Nyx with awe. He seemed about 14 and had light purple hair although there was an I.V. connected to his upper arm. She had also met a deaf man called Filippus, who had hair long and silky enough to even match her own, and an amputee named Nate, who had a huge brace-filled smile and sparkly eyes. It was startling to think that one of these could be the murderer however she couldn’t rule anyone out simply because they were missing a leg or had an illness. “Well I didn’t have a choice really!! Being able to sense cell deformities made it incredibly easy to work out illnesses!” 

This was going to be easier than she thought. . . 

PYRALIS   
It hadn’t taken him long to charm a girl called Shanayde into spilling secrets. She had the power to mess with gravity or something and it gave her the ability to jump high, her sister Raven had the ability to float. Lame. They couldn’t even fly. She also told him that there was someone who had increased smell, someone with cat reflexes, someone with water manipulation and someone else with electricity?   
“Are you sure noodles are oka- OH MY GOD!” Shae dropped the pot of water and ramen with a scream. Pyralis had just slammed his hand down onto a burning hot element. However she soon shut her mouth when Py calmly raised his hand and laughed. “Sorry, I guess I’m even hotter than an stove top.” 

. . .   
. . .   
. . . 

“Fire powers. You totally have to fight Ka- Oh! Kai, heh! Heya,” the short girl brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and grinned up at the male who had just entered the kitchen.   
“Hello Shae, and newcomer.”   
“Oh! Kai, this is Pyralis! Pyralis, this is Kai! He’s like the fifth most powerful person in this place.”   
“You flatter me.” The two began to have a discussion about something that he honestly didn’t care to listen to. He was surprised though, Shae was pretty flirty for someone with a boyfriend. . . Perhaps they weren’t exclusive? Or she was trying to make him jealous- that was more likely. He didn’t understand why though, with his thick eyeliner and piercings, Kai was obviously one of those ‘emos’. Girls these days had weird tastes. 

“Finally! You better have some good information after taking so long.” Pyralis had left Shanayde and Kai alone a long time ago to wait for Nyx in their designated meeting spot- which just happened to be their “temporary bedroom” as Chase put it.   
“Why, yes I did.” 

NAME:   
ALIAS:  
ABILITIES:  
EXCESS INFORMATION:   
“And you, my beloved little sister, get the honour of drawing the sketches!” A roll of the eyes was the only response he received which he was by far used to by now. The only problem was that they had encountered separate people so he had to describe some of the people he had met.   
“I think she had blue eyes?”   
“You think. . . ?”   
“This sketch isn’t even in colour!”   
“I know but you still appall me sometimes.”   
“I know, I am so hard to handle-” he cut himself off only to start snickering. Nyx shot him a glare.   
“Stop that train of thought right now.” 

RING-A DING DING, BLING BLING BLING. TIME FOR DINNER. MAYBE IT’S A CHICKEN WING? HAHA, ANYWAYS TO THE DINING ROOM!! YOU TOO, NEWBIES.

It wasn’t until now that Pyralis realised how American Chase sounded. It had been a long time since he had seen an American. . . “Aderfé, are you not coming?” Pyralis beamed.  
“Only if you call me that in public!!”   
“No.”   
“But Nyx!!” 

The “dining room” was actually in a conservatory. It was quite picturesque. On one side grew a rose bush and the other displayed an amazing view. Flowers of all different kinds that trailed the path to a swimming pool in the distance. An orchard in the fair view and even a vineyard. Nyx thought about painting it and Pyralis wondered how much they paid the gardener. Perhaps extreme botany was an ability? 

The table was made of pure glass just like the walls of the conservatory and was covered in clovers. There seemed to be a running Irish joke, maybe the leader was a leprechaun. He snickered at the thought. Upon further acknowledgement, there were placecards scattered around the table. Pyralis was sat next to the head of the table, where ‘Mr. Huntzberger’ was placed to be sat, and ‘Miss Price.’ Nyx was placed a few seats down from him next to ‘Mr. Tremblay’ and ‘Mr. Mackenzie.’ Already sat down were Shanayde, Lachlan, two black haired girls with entirely different presences and another male redhead. Perhaps they were related? Ginger #2 was absorbed in his phone where as Lachlan was trying to flirt with the buff black haired girl. Shanayde seemed to disapprove of this and, assumedly, kicked him under the table. “OW! What the hell you bloody b-”   
“Language, please” she commented with a confident smile. The other girl smiled softly. Ah, she must be the sister Shanayde talked about.

“Ah, Kai!” The second black haired girl called out. This is getting confusing. Kai sat down next to Nyx and said something that Py couldn’t quite catch. He looked to Shanayde to judge her reaction but she seemed pretty much unfazed. Maybe he was wrong about the two of them.   
“Oh my god, could you get any dumber?”   
“Yes, but then I’d be on your level and that would suck!”   
“Oh, if only you were so lucky.” 

The twins both turned, startled by the sudden abundance of noise and the familiarity that came with it. Eyes widened, jaws dropped and curse words were uttered. It was if someone had seen a ghost, and as Pyralis, Nyx, Maeve, Asera and Allayna stared at each other in awe- the thought did appear in the others’ heads.


End file.
